


I thought you had forgotten

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Alistair has to mourn.





	I thought you had forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!

The road from Ostagar was muddy, their boots gathering wet, dark soil as they walked. Only Keerla’s newly acquired dog seemed to be perfectly fine with the condition of the ground. He was running back and forth in front of them, guiding their path and covering his fur with a generous amount of dirt.

“Did Duncan give you any information we could use?” Keerla enquired, voice hoarse from lack of use.

Alistair seemed to emerge from a dream. “Duncan?” he repeated in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

“Yes. You were close, weren’t you?” She turned to him. His arms were dangling at his sides, and his eyes unfocused. Not the posture of the trained warrior she’d seen before.

He breathed out, face tight with concentration. “I… I thought you had forgotten.”

Keerla frowned. “It’s been two days,” she grumbled. “Elven memory isn’t any worse than human one.”

That seemed to wake him up. “Maker, no!” he protested, finally looking up at her. She held his gaze. “No, sorry, it’s just… I’m not used to people, uh, remembering, me. Or anything about me. I’m more of a…out of sight out of mind person, you know?”

Keerla nodded, surprised he would care about offending her. She looked back at the road, and at her dog happily bouncing around. She heard Alistair sigh.

“And to answer your question, he didn’t. He didn’t…tell me anything.” His voice died in a choked sound.

Keerla didn’t add anything. The dog barked in the distance, racing back towards them in a trail of mud.

“I believe we are nearing Lothering,” Morrigan pointed out from behind them.

Keerla glanced at Alistair. She’d seen grief before, though city elves had a habit of getting over deaths quickly. Too quickly, perhaps. It was probably for the best that Alistair mourned on his own time, if only for his skills as a warrior not to be lost.


End file.
